Quantum dots (QDs) or nanocrystals (NCs) are of particular interest for their size-tunable and shape-tunable optical, electrical, and magnetic properties as well as their propensity to self-assemble from solution into nanostructured solids. These characteristics make NCs desirable for use in thin film devices such as semiconductor devices.